A Guide for Warriors
Guide For Warriors Hello, welcome to my Guide for Warriors. At the end of this guide I'll tell you the monsters that drop the skill books you would want for this class. If you are past level 15 and the quest links if I mention them and will post the stats of any armor or weapons mentioned and the level needed to use them. At the I end will post the armor you would want at each level. And please forgive me this is my first post so I'm trying my best, if you like it please be supportive. Thank you. Starting Off When you get your warrior class of course get Wild Swing. Next when you reach level 5 skip Taunting Blow because it is a useless skill. The skills you want are Hemmorage, Parry and CounterAttack! The best places to train from level 5 is to go straight to the Mushroom Marshland and kill Swamp Mushrooms there and open your level 5 gift box. On level 7 start kiling Swamp Spiders until level 8 then kill Poisonious Spiders. Levels 5-9 should try to avoid Mushroom Marshland Boss Fungus King.By level 9-10 open your level 10 gift box and go to the Mushroom Spore located at top right corner of the map. At level 10 the skills you want would be Wild Charge and Bull Rush Drowsiness is an option with your extra skill points. Level 10 start training at Wingfril Island Beach Located at the bottom of the Mushroom Marshland map. Kill only Red Crabs until level 11 and kill Woopas be sure to packpotions or have a mage with you. At level 12 hunt down Roopas the Teleporter in the village can teleport you to the habitats of the monsters you want to kill at certain levels and avoid Siras if you are a Lanos and avoid Lanos if you are a Siras. By level 15 you really want all 3 of these skills on the right 4th bar by this time you want to complete the LightHouse Quest have gotten the Angel's Tear to gain free entry into the LightHouse.So once you get into the LightHouse at level 15 is kill Testing Woopas and if you can Marsh Donguris.As you level get better armor but skip a few things because you need to realize the difference between something you want and something you need so get the you need and level 1st. When you hit level 18 go to the 2nd floor of the LightHouse and kill Beholders then at level 19-20 kill Ghosts and Drunken Kooiis.At level 20 these skills with your extra skill points try to get volume 2 of all of these skills these skills are the most helpful skills until level 25+. As you reach level 20 head for LightHouse floor 3 and kill the SnakeTail Lizards and also hunt down SNAKEZARD as both these enemies drop the level 22 armor Lizard Leather Armor. As you level to level 22 if you got the Lizard Leather Armor equip it and start killing Dark Beholders and if you can hunt down the Spector mini boss because the drops from him will get you from 50-700,000 gold and kill Imps again stock with potions or have a mage friend or random with you. Getting to level 25 is a VERY difficult task but push ahead and you'll make it so as you reach level 25 there will be enemies that resemble the Ghost and Spector enemies but these 3 paticular enemies are all colored green blue and red and they are level 29 so this time only have a mage with you because you will lose your health too fast the enemies are EHHEEHEE, OOHEEHEEK and OOHEHE. But at level 25 go to LightHouse floor 4 and kill Bloody Flowers and Bloody Minds. Since you're level 25 you can kill these enemies with ease Dan Dan Ding Ding Dong Dong and Dung Dung If you want leave the LightHouse dungeon and go to the Pirate ship these are the enemies. Since you are level 25 kill Sweepers to get to the Hallway room and then kill Treasure Chest to get the Captain's Cabin Key. At this time of being level 25 you want to go to Kataru Mountains levels of enemies are level 20-28 28 being CHIEF MAGIEF. When you hit level 27 you will have much health and access to the Gladius. So you want to go to the Desert Valley and defeat only Desert Gonsumis. Category:Guide